Metal Gear Rex
Metal Gear REX egy Metal Gear prototipus ami a DARPA és az ArmsTech közös fejlesztése az Egyesült államok Hadserege számára. Története Háttér A 60-as évek elején a szovjet tudós Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin ált elő egy a REX-hez hasonló 2 lábon járó tank ötletével.Volgin a GRU ezredese viszont Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov Shagohod felesztése mellet tette le a voksát.Ennek okán keseresüségében Granin elküldte egy amerikai kollégájának a terveket, abban a reményben hogy ott remélhetőleg látnának fantáziát az elképzelésében. A hármas ügynök Ocelot szintén birtokba vett egy példányt a tervekből, amit átadott CIA megbizóinak. Ezek a dokumtációk szolgáltaták az alapot olyan későbbi fejlesztéseknél,mint a Interkontinentális Balisztikus Metal Gear és a Peace Walker Projekt. Az ezeket követő Metal Gear Projekteknek habár megvolt a tervezete de hivatalosan lezártnak tekintették. Ennek ellenére Big Boss zsoldos államának TX-55 és D modelü Metal Gearjei, meggyőzte a Fegyver fejlesztéssel foglakozó ArmsTech vezetőségét egy szintén hasonló vállakozás beinditására, ami mellesleg nagyon jövedelmezőnek igérkezhet.Tekintve a vállalat csőd közeli állapotát illetve a legutobbi sikertelen pályáztatásukat egy újgenerációs vadászgép tenderre. Some time later, a further attempt to carry out a Metal Gear project within the United States had been planned, but was officially scrapped. However, Solid Snake's encounters with TX-55 Metal Gear in 1995 and Metal Gear D in 1999, convinced the private weapons company ArmsTech that building one for the U.S. Army would be a very profitable venture.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Solid Snake: "I had heard that the Metal Gear project was scrapped." Donald Anderson (Decoy Octopus): "On the contrary, it's grown into a huge joint project between ArmsTech and DARPA. We were going to use this exercise as raw data and then proceed to mass production." ArmsTech had been in a dire state financially, with the possibility of a hostile takeover becoming apparent after failing to obtain the contract for a new line of fighter jet. Likewise, the Department of Defense agreed to its development due to the defense budget being slashed by 15% and thus being forced to allow the private sector to develop their weapons for them.Otacon explains this in a Codec conversation to Snake. Fejlesztés 2002-ben Donald anderson a DARPA fönöke az ArmsTech-től kapott nagy összegü kenőpénzekért cserébe, titokban támogatta a Metal Gear fejlesztést felhasználva forrásokat az amerikai kormány titkos katonai kutatásra szánt pénzügyi keretéböl. Az 1996-os Arzenál hajó Projekt felszámolásának köszönhetően sikerült keretet biztositani a programhoz, habár egyes szóbeszédek szerint a Rex projekt útját álló tengeri hadműveletekért felelős időközben öngyilkos főparancsnok halála csak a látszat akart lenni. Hogy leplezzék a Rex fejlesztését megépitették Shadow Moses szigetén egy atom fegyver leszerelő létesitményt. A 2 lábú tank fő részét képező sinágyú technológia eredetileg az USA Csillagháborús kutatásain alapszik, amit az ArmsTech és Livermore laboratórium közti együttműködésnek köszönhetően sikerült lekicsinyiteni . Ezen felül a Livermore labor NOVA és NIF lézer magfúziós tesztelő berendezések és szuperszámitógépek segitségével kifejlesztett egy új fajta nukleáris fegyverzetet a REX számára. In 2002, DARPA Chief Donald Anderson was heavily bribed by ArmsTech to back the Metal Gear REX project. For several years, regular payments in the tens of thousands of dollars were made to the corporate account of a dummy company for which Anderson’s wife ostensibly acted as a consultant.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth by Nastasha Romanenko DARPA funded REX's development covertly, using part of the United States' black budget. The cancellation of the Arsenal Ship Project in 1996, following the death of the 25th Chief of Naval Operations, had freed up the budget, allowing the REX Project to proceed undelayed. Though the CNO's death was officially ruled as suicide, rumors to the contrary circulated at the time. The nuclear weapons disposal facility on Shadow Moses Island was constructed to conceal the development of Metal Gear REX. Its rail gun was based on technology developed for the SDI, having been successfully miniaturized in a joint venture between ArmsTech and Livermore National Labs. Livermore Labs also developed a new type of nuclear weapon for REX using NOVA and NIF laser nuclear fusion testing equipment and supercomputers. One of the main goals of developing REX was to overcome a global trend in military downsizing at the time. A weapon such as REX would cause an immediate rift in the global power structure. REX was capable of launching a nuclear warhead without the need for a rocket propulsion system, making it undetectable by radar. It could give any country in the world a first-strike capability that other nations would find hard to counter. This also exploited a specific loophole that existed in anti-nuke treaties, since weapons fired from a rail gun were not technically ballistic, so limitations on ballistic missiles did not apply. During REX's development, the Metal Gear engineers became concerned of what would happen if REX, after it was completed and doing solo ops overseas, had to engage in close range combat. They then decided that they could make REX's hull a weapon in itself. Although the program was completed, and had gotten fantastic results from supercomputer simulation, the military shelved the project before they could even install it (as the military viewed it as not being part of their regulations). However, REX's chief engineer, Hal Emmerich, secretly uploaded the data into REX anyway.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Otacon describes REX's secret program to Old Snake in a Codec conversation, during REX's battle against RAY. Although the first actual prototype for REX was developed in 2005, it went through multiple prototype stages in VR while it was still in the design stage to correct various flaws before being developed. As REX was primarily tested via VR simulations, the Pentagon and ArmsTech needed to commence a test to compare the simulation with the actual tests. Because of this, they started a field exercise on Shadow Moses Island.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998) Otacon: Snake, I did it! // Solid Snake: You got past security? // Otacon: Bingo!!! // Solid Snake: Great. So whaddya got? // Otacon: I accessed the confidential Metal Gear file. // Solid Snake: So what about the PAL override system that Baker talked about? // Otacon: I haven't found it yet. // Solid Snake: That's what I need to know! // Otacon: But Snake, I found something else! // Solid Snake: What? // Otacon: The secret behind the new nuclear weapon! Just as I thought, the nuclear warhead is designed to be fired from the rail gun, like a projectile... It doesn't use fuel so it isn't considered a missile. That way it can get around all sorts of international treaties. // Solid Snake: Pretty sneaky. // Otacon: Yes, but effective. And that's not even the scariest thing about this weapon. // Solid Snake: I can't wait to hear this. // Otacon: It's a stealth weapon! // Solid Snake: You mean it won't show up on radar? // Otacon: Yeah. The truth is... they've been working on a stealth missile since the late 70's. // Solid Snake: Why weren't they able to develop one until now? // Otacon: Because of the missile's rocket propulsion system... it will be picked up by enemy satellites. // Solid Snake: Oh yeah, that makes sense. // Otacon: But unlike a missile, the rail gun doesn't burn any propellant. So it can't be detected by any current ballistic missile detection systems. // Solid Snake: An invisible nuclear warhead... // Otacon: Totally impossible to intercept. And on top of that, it's got a surface piercing warhead designed to penetrate hardened underground bases. // Solid Snake: We learned that lesson in the Gulf War. // Otacon: This thing could mean the end of the world! // Solid Snake: It's the ultimate weapon. And from a political point of view, it avoids the problem of nuclear reduction and nuclear inspections. Colonel, is this true? Are you listening? // Campbell: I'm listening... // Solid Snake: If word of this got out, it could delay the signing of the Start 3 Treaty and cause a huge international incident. // Otacon: Yeah, it would be nasty. The United States would be denounced by the UN... it could even bring the President down... // Solid Snake: Did you know this, Colonel? // Campbell: I'm sorry... // Solid Snake: You've changed, Colonel. // Campbell: I won't make any excuses... // Otacon: Snake, listen to me. This new nuclear weapon... it's never actually been tested, only simulated. // Solid Snake: You mean they ran a computer model? // Otacon: Yeah, that's why they were conducting this exercise. They needed to get actual data to back up the simulation. // Solid Snake: What were the results of the exercise? // Otacon: It looks like it went better than they hoped for. But...I can't find the data anywhere on this network. You'd think that data as important as that would be carefully recorded... // Solid Snake: It was. President Baker gave me an optical disc with all of the test data. // Campbell: What!? Do you still have it? // Solid Snake: No, Ocelot took it from me. // Campbell: Damn... // Otacon: The terrorists have replaced the dummy warhead with a real warhead. Once they input the detonation codes, they should be ready to launch. // Solid Snake: So you think they can do it? // Otacon: Well the dummy warhead was designed to be identical to the real thing, so I think so. // Solid Snake: Did you find out how to override it yet? // Otacon: Not yet. It must be in a separate file. Right now, I'm looking through all of Baker's personal files. // Solid Snake: We're counting on you... In 2005, both ArmsTech President Kenneth Baker and Donald Anderson attended a rail gun testing exercise at the nuclear weapons disposal facility on Shadow Moses Island. However, REX's prototype was captured by the special forces group FOXHOUND, which had originally been assigned to oversee the final testing of the secret new weapon. The threat of a nuclear attack on the White House was used in an attempt to extort Big Boss's remains from the U.S. Government, and later, one billion dollars in cash. The Pentagon, and presumably the Patriots, because they wanted to both stop the terrorist threat against them and at the same time recover REX without risking damage, sent Solid Snake to use him as a vector for FOXDIE. Hal "Otacon" Emmerich was opposed to nuclear weaponry, and it was unlikely he would have assisted in the program if he had known REX's true purpose. He was informed that REX was intended for intercepting nuclear weapons and that REX's armament was handled by a separate department to keep him in the dark. Their development and integration into the main chassis were out of his control, and as far as he knew, these armaments were intended to defend the REX unit itself, and to provide Theater Missile Defense. It was only during the Shadow Moses Incident that Otacon discovered REX's true purpose as a nuclear launch platform, and its revolutionary delivery system – a rail gun. As the projectile it fired was not actually a missile, it wasn't covered by current disarmament treaties. Even worse, the combination of the size, speed and nature of the projectile could allow the payload to bypass current missile detection systems, which had always been dependent on the characteristics of missiles – size, speed, and propellant exhaust – to track them. In addition, the warheads themselves were also stealth-equipped, so as to not appear on any of the current radar systems. REX was the ultimate Metal Gear, as it was not only capable of delivering a nuclear weapon both to and from any point on the globe, it could do so "undetectably" and "untraceably." All previous Metal Gears were merely mobile ground-based launch systems for nuclear missiles, little more than the land-based equivalent of ballistic missile submarines. REX utilized a rail gun, which fired much smaller projectiles without chemical propellants and contained stealth technology – factors which made them virtually invisible to radar. It thus fatally undermined the 'no first strike' principle of Mutually Assured Destruction – whoever controlled it could launch a nuclear attack at any target at any time, with no warning before impact. In addition, its missiles also have enough power to destroy underground bunkers, a lesson that was learned from the Gulf War. By this time, the personnel had managed to replace the dummy warhead with a real one (the dummy was designed to resemble the real one almost exactly). It became clear that REX was in fact to be used to make the nuclear strike; Otacon took it as his duty as REX's creator to destroy it. Liquid Snake and Revolver Ocelot later intended to join forces with former-Spetsnaz colonel Sergei Gurlukovich, with REX on their side. After Solid Snake unwittingly activated REX via the PAL system, Liquid piloted the weapon in an attempt to kill him. Snake, using Otacon's advice, was forced to destroy REX’s radome using Stinger missiles, and after several successful hits, the machine was temporarily immobilized. However, the missiles caused less damage than Snake expected, and REX became fully operational once more, attempting to crush Snake beneath one of its feet. Before this could happen, Gray Fox (as the Cyborg Ninja) intervened, using his cybernetic-enhanced strength to hold up REX's foot and thwart its attack. Gray Fox then damaged REX's radome further, with several blasts from his exoskeleton's gun and his sword, allowing Snake and Fox a temporary respite. Providing Snake with additional missiles, Fox attempted to halt REX's advance, but his left arm was dismembered from his body by REX's laser, and he was eventually pinned against a wall by its "beak" cockpit. In an act of sacrifice, Fox got off a few more shots from his gun, succeeding in destroying the radome completely, and forcing Liquid to open the cockpit, though he was promptly killed beneath REX's trampling feet. Now having the chance to finish off REX, Snake managed to launch a Stinger at its cockpit. As Liquid proceeded to step on Snake with REX once more, the machine suddenly began to lose its balance, the cockpit having become inoperable from the damage sustained, and the resulting explosion knocking Snake unconscious. Still standing strong, Liquid dragged Snake to the top of REX's head, where the two engaged in a bare handed fight. At the end of the deadly battle between the two, Snake's finishing blow knocked Liquid off the top of the Metal Gear, though he would survive the fall to the ground below. Shadow Moses után The Shadow Moses Incident placed the plans for REX's mass production on indefinite hold, and the entire development was scrapped due to the loss of the REX data, which was necessary for overcoming problems with the rail gun nuclear delivery system. Ocelot ended up supplying the stolen data to Solidus Snake, for whom he had been secretly working, following the events of the incident. Sometime afterwards, Ocelot leaked the Metal Gear exercise data on to the black market, unleashing a swarm of Metal Gear derivatives throughout the world. In response, Solid Snake and Otacon formed the anti-Metal Gear NGO Philanthropy, and sabotaged as many Metal Gear development operations as they could; the U.S. Marines' response was to develop Metal Gear RAY, a new Metal Gear hunter-killer to eliminate REX derivatives. The money Ocelot made from selling the REX data over the black market, enough to buy a decent-sized nation, was also suspected to have been used for a project held by the Patriots. In the meantime, the original prototype lay wasted and abandoned in the underground maintenance base where it had been destroyed. In 2014, Liquid Ocelot returned to Shadow Moses Island and salvaged the rail gun from the remains of the original Metal Gear REX, with which to launch a nuclear strike on the Patriots' core AI. Since it had been developed before the introduction of the SOP System and had lain untouched since 2005, it was the only WMD that could be used to make such a strike. Solid Snake returned to Shadow Moses himself in an attempt to stop Liquid, though the rail gun had already been removed by the time he reached the underground hangar. He instead encountered Vamp and fought him, until Raiden took over for him, after which he fended of waves of Suicide Gekko sent to destroy the hangar. Meanwhile, Otacon set about restoring power and functionality to REX, via the Metal Gear Mk. III, as Raiden and Vamp fought atop the Metal Gear. Shortly after Vamp's defeat, Otacon succeeded in reactivating REX, and used its anti-tank missiles to block the passage of more oncoming Gekko. With REX now operational, Snake and Raiden climbed aboard, with the former taking the controls to pilot it out of the hangar. Raiden abandoned REX shortly thereafter to obstruct the Gekko's pursuit, while Snake fought through the continuing onslaught using REX's armaments. REX eventually reached the surface, arriving at the island's supply port. It was there that Snake was confronted by Metal Gear RAY, manned by Liquid Ocelot himself. Increasing REX's performance through the supercomputer onboard the Nomad, Otacon activated the Metal Gear's "Street Fighter" program, putting it on a more equal footing with RAY in terms of combat abilities. The two Metal Gears then clashed, and despite being handicapped by its inoperable radome, REX succeeded in holding its own against RAY. The two were eventually rendered inoperable after sustaining heavy damage, and Liquid made his retreat on foot towards his waiting ship. The shocks sustained by REX's frame during the battle's conclusion caused Snake to injure his shoulder, and he was unable to accurately fire on the fleeing Liquid. Failing to finish off his wounded opponent thanks to Raiden and the [[USS Missouri|USS Missouri]], Liquid made his escape, and following Snake's subsequent rescue, REX was once again abandoned on the island. Információ A név eredete Metal Gear REX-et az ősragadozó dinoszaurusz Tyrannosaurus rex után nevezték el, a bipedal jellege végett. További hasonlóságot mutat a pilóta fülke száj szerű kialakitása, és a dinoszaurusz üvöltésének reprodukciója.A REX szó a latinból ered. Jelentése: Király. Operation Metal Gear REX is operated by a single pilot within a completely self-enclosed cockpit, shut off from the outside environment. The radome on REX's left arm houses multiple electronic sensors that are connected to a high tech virtual reality interface within the pilot's seat. Destruction of the radome, however, renders the VR interface useless and forces the pilot to manually operate REX by opening the cockpit, exposing him to enemy fire. This flaw was deliberately engineered by Otacon during development, as he felt it wouldn't truly be complete without a weakness or "character flaw" of some sort. Felszereltség REX differed from earlier Metal Gear models in that its legs were heavily armored and reinforced; not vulnerable like its predecessors. Along with near-impenetrable compound armor (of which only HEAT weapons could deal sufficient damage), REX also had a pair of 30mm,Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). The machine cannons' caliber is stated in the "Gatling gun" weapon description, while piloting Metal Gear REX. XGAU-8R rotary cannons,Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). The weapon's model is listed in the first-person aiming mode, while piloting Metal Gear REX. AGM-114P anti-tank missiles, and a free-electron variant of the Mobile Tactical High-Energy Laser (MTHEL-FE) to protect itself from conventional forces. Its feet also possessed retractable metal stake-like protrusions, which were used to find purchase on difficult terrain, and could be employed in "stomp" attacks on an enemy. The AGM-114P anti-tank missiles, launched from both of REX's knees and back, were a laser semi-active homing type that didn't use wires. The launchers used a laser illuminator to bounce a laser beam off a target that the missile would then home in on.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Otacon explains this to Solid Snake during his battle with REX. The free-electron laser cannon mounted on REX's belly was capable of generating more than 100 megawatts of energy, ten times greater than any other laser at that time. REX's most fearsome weapon, however, was the magnetic rail gun capable of delivering an untraceable nuclear warhead anywhere in the world, without the propellant trail or launch flare that gives away the launch position of a traditional ballistic missile. By perfecting the process of shell acceleration, the rail gun is able to fire a projectile with a muzzle velocity of over 100 kilometers per second. Likewise, the damage radius of the nukes upon impact is at approximately 300 meters, and it needs precision if aiming at a moving object.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Mei Ling: In 15 hours, it's going to be over the Bering Sea... 494 nautical miles from the Bering Strait. Haven knows it, too. They'll be holding position in that area. // Meryl: Do they really have to get that close to launch? // walks over to the projector screen. // Otacon: The nukes fired by REX's rail gun have a damage radius of approximately 300 meters. The target is a moving satellite that's travelling at 10 kilometers per second. To get the precision they need, they have to get as close as they possibly can. // Mei Ling: Liquid won't launch his nuke until JD is at perigee. The Missouri can use that time to catch up. It was apparently originally going to be used, as part of SDI, to shoot down enemy ICBMs outside the atmosphere. During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, Otacon revealed to Old Snake that he had installed a "Street Fighter" program into REX that gave it not only an agility boost, but enabled the Metal Gear to execute kicking and other melee moves, which would be lethal to many military vehicles and other Metal Gears such as Metal Gear RAY. This program was one of REX's most lethal weapons compared to its other conventional warfare weapons, as military vehicles and Metal Gears were designed with countermeasures against conventional armaments, but not the raw brute force of these attacks. Meg nem erősített információ Prior to the terrorist takeover, Metal Gear REX underwent three test launches of a dummy warhead, all of which were contained in Kenneth Baker's MO disc. REX required four tests before it could be utilized within conflict, of which the Department of Defense would oversee the first three tests, while the CIA would control any subsequent tests.Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998). Hal Emmerich's reason for giving it the codename "REX" was to reference Jurassic Park, an idea that even he felt was silly in retrospect.Metal Gear Solid Guns of the Patriots novelization by Project Itoh (English, 2012) A szinfalak mögött ''Metal Gear Solid'' The first Metal Gear to appear in 3D, REX's appearance (with numerous flat surfaces and little exposed wiring) was tailored with the graphical limitations of the PlayStation console in mind. The Metal Gear Solid: Official Mission Handbook gave a list of specifications regarding Metal Gear REX. However, details regarding the machine guns and air ordinance are incorrect (both contradict statements made in Metal Gear Solid about these weapons'Metal Gear Solid', Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998) Otacon states that REX is armed with a "Vulcan Cannon," indicating the gatling guns are M61A1s, and later an entire Codec call focuses on REX's missiles being anti-tank weapons with laser semi-active homing, not radio-guided anti-infantry weapons.), putting the canonicity of this information in question: :''ARMSTECH LAND SYSTEMS DEPARTMENT METAL GEAR REX - STANDARD MECH DEFENSE MACHINE WALKING BATTLE TANK (WBT) - REX0023b Crew: 1 (nose cockpit) Armament Machine-guns: 2xg12.7mmsic in the nose (covering 60° arc to the front) Air ordinance: 3xPhalanga-F (AT-3 "Rain from Heaven") Radio-guided anti-troop missiles Rail Gun: 18.5m Rail Gun (Special Ops Optimum Bombardment 422 "Widowmaker"), launch tube: Standard (conventional, nuclear) Laser: ArmsTech International V17 Vulcan Cannon'Metal Gear Solid', Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998) This contradicts Otacon listing the weapons as a "Vulcan cannon, a laser and a rail gun;" here, the "Vulcan Cannon" is the laser., Searing LaserStorm High Energy Cutter "Slice n' Dice" (covering 90° arc) Ammunition: 10,000x12.7mm, 72xPhalanga-F Reds, Laser Pro Pack, 1xCruise AGM-129 ACM Length (gun forward): 18.9m Length (hull): 7.455m Width: 5.760m Height (gun forward): 12m Height (gun up): 13m Weight (combat): 505,450kg Power-to-weight Ratio: 450hp/ton Engine: ArmsTech AGM 4000 "Behemoth" Maximum Road Speed: 140.777km/h Maximum Range: 1,505km Fuel Capacity: 5,550lit Armor (type): Laminate/Steel NBS System: Yes Night Vision Equipment: Yes'' The method by which REX kills Gray Fox is portrayed differently between the various versions of Metal Gear Solid. In the original PlayStation version, REX stomps on Gray Fox twice, the second of which manages to crush Fox into oblivion. In the remake Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, REX only uses one stomp to kill Fox, gradually applying greater pressure until his exoskeleton eventually gives way. In the novelization, while REX does briefly step on Gray Fox, he isn't killed immediately as he manages to destroy its radome with his gun before it can completely crush him. In The Twin Snakes, in a similar manner to Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, the boss fight music for Metal Gear REX is shared with Liquid's Mi-24 Hind D. In Metal Gear Solid, REX was spelled "Rex." Subsequent games and sources spell it in capital letters. ''Metal Gear Solid 2'' Grand Game Plan According to Hideo Kojima's "Grand Game Plan" for Metal Gear Solid 2, some of the countries that Ocelot leaked the REX data to were the five big nuclear powers other than the United States, as well as Iraq and North Korea. In addition, Solidus was explicitly stated to have been involved in the leaking, and he only supplied Iraq and North Korea with the REX data because he knew full well that they wouldn't be able to create it, anyway. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' Metal Gear REX is operated by the player at the end of Act 4 in Metal Gear Solid 4. REX is the first Metal Gear to be playable in the series (not counting the Metal Gear Mk. II and Mk. III). While piloting REX, pressing the Triangle button will cause REX to "roar." Despite Otacon stating that REX's anti-tank missiles were laser-guided in Metal Gear Solid, and Metal Gear Solid 4 listing the missiles' model as the laser-guided AGM-114P, the "AT missile" weapon description refers to them as radio-guided. Though it was REX's left foot that killed Gray Fox in Metal Gear Solid, taking a photograph of its right foot will cause Fox's ghost to appear in the image. The battle damaged REX in Metal Gear Solid 4' has its left-hand gatling gun missing its cover. While the gun is stated to be an XGAU-8R (instead of a "Vulcan" as in Metal Gear Solid), the gun shown only has six barrels; the actual GAU-8 has seven. In Metal Gear Solid 4, during any mission briefing, a small model of REX can be seen besides Otacon's computer. The game and the novel have differing explanations for how REX was able to beat RAY. In the game, it was stated to be because Otacon had secretly uploaded a program into REX during its development that the military did not approve of. In the novel, he implies that it was largely because the RAY Ocelot was piloting was reverse-engineered from an AI-controlled weapon to a manned vehicle, which left it at a disadvantage to REX, which was intended to use a human pilot from the start.Metal Gear Solid: Guns of the Patriots novelization by Project Itoh (English, 2012), p230-231. "I noted that Liquid rode in a new model RAY. Unlike the clunky, tanklike REX, RAY looked alive, with a sleek appearance and components that glided with precision. ... The Ray piloted by Liquid had been modified to be manually piloted, but its basis was the unmanned model. The machine would have a fairly short operational range. Was the big one nearby, underwater? ... RAY had been designed to be unmanned, with the robot's peak performance delivered through the orders of the Arsenal's AI. Whatever the effects retrofitting the machine for human control might have been, the results couldn't have been beneficial. I designed REX knowing a human would operate it with human judgment. Perhaps such complex and unconventional machines were better off in the hands of an AI. That was why, for the Arsenal project, the navy moved away from the manned designs created for the Marines to autonomous robots, like the Gekko, guided by combat AIs." ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' In Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, a secret boss can be encountered on Monster Island called "Gear REX," which has several striking similarities to Metal Gear REX, such as bone ridges that make its face look like the Metal Gear, and a limb over its right shoulder representing the rail gun, which shoots a highly acidic mucous instead. Its roar also sounds similar to that made by its namesake. Although Otacon talks about rail gun technology having been successfully miniaturized for REX, in the original Metal Gear Solid, a similar-sized weapon appears on the Chrysalis AI weapon and Metal Gear ZEKE despite this, albeit with conventional ammunition and a somewhat more archaic look. MetalGear096.jpg MetalGear095.jpg Galéria Referenciák és megjegyzések Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid'' (debütált) *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' (tervezet) *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' (online pálya) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' Lásd még *Metal Gear RAXA *Intercontinental Ballistic Metal Gear *Chrysalis *Metal Gear ZEKE *Metal Gear RAY *Gekko